Talk:Special Events/@comment-58.185.97.146-20150720050354
Managed to clear both Blades and Blossoms and Ten Winged Tormentor over the weekend and was delighted after failing them over at least 20 times in total. Notes to fellow BF players who are attempting this * Dual HP + DEF leads helps in both GGC. My team was basically 6 Star Grah and Kanon friend leads. * For Ten-Winged tormentor, there are 3 ways to win. 1) The 3-4 turn Kill using Quaid Lead + Ragaa Friend (Vice Versa) + other heavy hitters with 1 mitigator. videos are out there. 2) The Dual HP + Def lead and team members of Griel (For 30% BC buff and Attk down), Kikuri (BB gage gen on SBB + ES injury and BC gen and Quaid for adding elements and 1 mitigator. Basically Quaid's added elements with his SBB can help wear down the mobs faster to prevent too much RNG from spoiling the fight. I used Lava in place of Griel for the 500% increase in damage BB buff with UBB to burn down the fight faster. 3) The Attk down and Injury team. ( I tried this combination in at least the last 18 attempts and never succeeded due to RNGness ) For the Ten-Winged Tormentor, my team as follows: 6 Star Grah (Ishrion + Ishir's Guise) Kanon (Friend) Kikuri (Scarlet Pin + Virtue Stone) Quaid (Malice + Celgrad Gem) Shera (Xentar + Heresy Orb) Lava (Sky Harbringer + Steeple Rose) (Sky Harbringer gives my breaker Lava over 7,000 in Attk at full HP) Basically, I BB Spam when all mobs are summoned and Lava UBB on turn 5. I did not manage to kill Michelle so her self destruct threshold killed one of my units and I had to revive. Continued to BB Spam and revive as mob Buff removal and AOE + focused fire RNGness burns down one unit at a time. When it was down to Michelle and Tiara at about 25%, Lava UBB and everyone SBB FTW. I waited as if I UBB too early and leaving only Tiara and Michelle, BB gen will be hard and Tiara does heal a fair bit with Michelle already on a 50% attk buff. I lose once because of such a scenario. Stage 3 is simple angle idol buff and wait for turn 8. For Blades and Blossom I replaced Quaid with Griel to use the attack down since Quaid's element buff is useless here. Instead, the usual wear down of Sefia to trigger Kikuri at threshold and BB spam to take Sefia to the next 2nd form. When Kikuri is near 50% and Sefia in her 2nd form, used my Lava to UBB to take Kikuri over the threshold while mitigate and everyone guard as her LS disable and AOE kick in at the same go. When LS is disabled, units above 9,200 hp continue to attack and I waited out the 2 turns. From here on, I angle idol 2 of my units with lowest HP as I don't want Kikuri to kill and heal herself 220,000 hp per kill after I wear her down to close to 50% Was successful in 1 of the 3 as she killed 2 units to heal herself when she was at about 35%. With Grah element buff, it was not difficult to wear her down again when I had Lava with over 7,000 Attk. Had to do it twice and I thought I was going to lose out at the last instance again. Inevitably got her down to below 30% and that triggered the LS disable again. I am not sure if it works but I popped a Fujin on Kanon and the LS disable was cleansed but not the status alignments on the other units. From here, I used Kanon to cleanse the status and triggered Lava's overdrive. On the next turn, fujin everyone I can, Kanon to cleanse followed by Grah SBB -> Lava UBB and everyone else SBB or BB. That managed to kill both Sefia and Kukuri at the same instance. Enjoying the 2 sphere rewards now. Happy Days